


I don't have the words

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Is it the end?





	I don't have the words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
I don't have the words

## I don't have the words

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Look closely, because I can only pull this off once. If you want an ending, this is as close as you're gonna get. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: Last in the Getting what you want, getting what you need series. (9/9)

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Hesitate 

* * *

Phil Collins, "Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)" 

How can I just let you walk away,   
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me,   
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now,   
'cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,   
'cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,   
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all Just take a look at me now 

* * *

There's just nothing left to say, is there? There's nothing I can say to make Ray forgive me, or to make him understand. He's happy now and he deserves it. That's all that matters, really. Ray must be happy. 

Everything else is unimportant. 

He turned in his transfer papers. Perhaps back in the Northwest territories it would be safe to remember the happy times he'd thrown away. 

* * *

End I don't have the words by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
